


Twenty Minutes in Heaven

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: The Intelligence Nerd and The Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Steve Rogers, I dunno what else, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Thor's not even there dude, drunk cuddling, drunk making out on the couch, drunk pining, sorta - Freeform, why is drunk cuddling not a real tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Bucky's missing twenty minutes from chapter 9? of Bucky Barnes: Intelligence Nerd as told from Steve's POV. Plus a little extra.





	Twenty Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna drop this off here. ;)
> 
> Also this is not beta'd because my beta has been super busy with work lately but had time for brain storming and wrote like three paragraphs of this on their own over the past couple months, so tell SergeantFreezerburn thank you otherwise this wouldn't exist.
> 
> They also have an awesome Stucky Zombie Apocalypse AU here on AO3 called The Crisis that y'all should read.

 

 

 

Steve nodded along with whatever Sam was saying, something about Natasha maybe? He wasn’t sure. He’d stopped listening a while ago and instead had watched his husband, fake husband he had to remind himself, as he had moved around the room, accepting everyone’s fake congratulations with a pasted on smile. He knew Bucky was nervous about the mission. Hell, _he_ was nervous about the mission. Natasha had assured him that he could manage and told him not to get close to anyone because the minute you got close to them they would inevitably turn out to be the bad guy. The only person he wanted to get close to was Bucky, but the brunette was still so damned shy around him.

Except maybe during their kiss after they’d been pronounced husbands by the fake Justice Tony had brought in. At least he thought the guy was a fake. He had been so busy going along with the rest of the wedding stuff he didn’t know where the guy had gone after telling them congratulations and giving his best wishes after having them sign the certificate with Sam and Natasha signing as witnesses. Probably it was fake. It better be fake. Even if it wasn’t he and Bucky hadn’t signed their real names so it didn’t matter because those two people didn’t really exist.

Still, Bucky had kissed him back with just as much fervor when told they could kiss, tasting like fresh strawberries from his lip gloss that Steve may have been a little enthusiastic about when tasting it. He didn’t miss the way it clung to his own lips afterward and he’d bitten and sucked at them until the strawberry flavored gloss was gone. He had later seen Bucky reapplying it and gone to kiss him again just to get more of that strawberry flavor. Well, mostly just to kiss him again, but the strawberry lip gloss was a bonus.

“And then this giant man eating slug came out of the storm drain and ate this dude and his pet avocado named Fred. It was very sad.”

Steve blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from where Bucky was now hiding in a corner with Natasha and Becca, looking miserable and holding a bottle of liquor. “Why would anyone name an avocado Fred?”

Sam sighed in exasperation. “Really? Ten minutes into rambling crazy shit at you and that’s all I get? I know how you feel about him, but damn.”

“Is it creepy that I kind of wish it was real? That me and him were really married? It’s creepy isn’t it?”

“Only in that you’ve never been on a single date, he runs away from you almost every time he sees you, and you both accidentally stalk each other with little hearts in your eyes. So yeah, a little creepy, but it’s…I was going to say a cute creepy, but no it’s not really.”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Sam.”

“It’s a little late that for that isn’t it?”

Steve nodded with a heavy sigh. It was too late, but at the time when he’d volunteered for this it was supposed to be him and Clint but then Becca had texted him asking if they couldn’t give Bucky something more to do because he was pouting at her. Steve had immediately banned Clint from the mission and had gotten Bucky on board because some part of his brain thought it had been a good idea. But now, when they would be leaving for it in a few days, after the honeymoon they didn’t need to go on but were going to anyway because Tony was a conniving prick sometimes, he wasn’t so sure he could be around Bucky that long without telling him or otherwise letting him know he was stupidly in love with him. He had already promised himself he’d tell Bucky how he felt about him after it was over; he just hoped he could hold out that long. Hoped he was right about Bucky feeling the same way about him, though he was pretty sure about it from the way Bucky acted around him.

If he wasn’t right he was going to have to quit the Avengers and run away and go live in a cabin in the woods somewhere where no one would ever find him. Wait...cabin in the woods was creepy. Cottage in the forest sounded better. Cuter even. So he could be cute creepy instead of just regular creepy.

He didn’t think he was emotionally mature enough to be around Bucky after something like that and not pine over him like that one girl in that sparkly vampire book Natasha made him read because she was secretly evil. Although that made Bucky the vampire and Bucky wasn’t a creepy hundred and some odd year old man that wanted bone a seventeen year old and suck his blood. Or was Steve the sparkly vampire since he was older? Frozen years didn’t count, technically, but he was a hundred years old. Ugh. The only thing of Bucky’s he wanted to suck was his dick and he couldn’t do that until _after_ their mission was over.

“Do you have any of your moonshine from Thor left?”

“Yeah, Natasha hid it from me so I’d have some left if I needed it later.”

“Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but it’s later and you’re going to need it. You’re already pining for him and since you made that rule about not telling him until after this is all over for whatever stupidly noble reason, you might as well get drunk. Drunk pining is the best pining for getting it out of your system.”

“You’re a shitty therapist, Sam.” Drunk pining was the best pining, but not for getting it out of your system. It was the best pining for giving you a hangover and no answers one way or the other. Although last time he’d been drunk pining Natasha had shown up with Bucky’s address. Maybe this time she’d show up with Bucky and some flavored lube; one of the good kinds of lube that didn’t taste like fruity grease.

“I’m not your therapist, I’m your friend. And as your friend I’m telling you to go home and get drunk while you can. Just don’t call me at three in the morning crying over how much you love him.” Steve pretended not to hear the muttered ‘again’.

That had only happened once. Twice. Maybe three times, but it wasn’t going to happen again because Steve wasn’t going to pine. He was _not_ going to pine. _He wasn’t!_ But he would definitely get drunk. He deserved it after being tortured by Bucky since lunch. Bucky looked so damned good in the suit he’d picked out for him. He had picked out the silvery grey silk and had it taken in a couple inches from Bucky’s uniform measurements to make sure it hugged him in all the right places. The suit was gorgeous and made Bucky even hotter. When Steve had seen him, had seen the perfect way it fit him, he had to force himself to think about baseball stats, and the heart stopping terror from that time Tony had volunteered him to hold all the babies for a charity photo op, just to keep from getting a boner in front of everyone. The dupioni clung to Bucky’s thighs and Steve had wanted nothing more than to slide between them. And when Bucky had slipped the jacket off for a moment and turned around to drape it over the back of a chair while leaning down Steve nearly bit through his tongue trying not to moan out loud at the way the fabric molded to Bucky's ass. Steve had wanted keep him bent over the chair and fuck him right then and there but he hadn't,  obviously, and was definitely not pining or being dramatic as he watched his fake husband.

He sighed and watched Bucky walk out of the room with Becca and Natasha, all three of them loaded up with liquor bottles they had taken from the bar at random. Becca was even carrying an empty punch bowl and cups. It looked like they were going to have one hell of a party. Probably not even a pity party like he was going to have as soon as he got back to his place. Maybe he’d be lucky and Natasha had used her mind reading skills to drop his Asgardian moonshine off in his kitchen.

“I think they stole enough booze to get even you drunk.”

Steve shook his head. “No. I tried.”

Sam stared at him for a long moment then put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay? Nothing we need to talk about?”

“It was for science. _It was,_ ” he added when Sam gave him a stern look.

Really it had been. Tony and Bruce wanted to test him, wanted to see if he really couldn’t get drunk or just didn’t like drinking and made an excuse for it. Joke was on them though, he really couldn’t get drunk. Not until Thor had heard about it, given Steve a look of pity, and then disappeared for two days only to come back half beat up and with a bottle. Three drinks had Steve feeling mildly buzzed, six had him edging toward drunk and a few more had him completely trashed.

He’d never been happier to realize that he could actually get drunk. He didn’t very often, but he appreciated the fact nonetheless and Thor was a good guy and brought him some liquor every time he showed up. Steve would trade him empties for him to take back too. Steve wanted Bucky to meet Thor, but so far Thor hadn’t shown even if his hammer had, and Steve had stubbed his little toe on the damn thing because he hadn’t been expecting the hammer to be just sitting there in the middle of the floor. Besides, Thor would probably flirt with Bucky and Steve had noticed that Bucky was susceptible to buff blondes and Bucky would probably leave him for Thor.

He glared at imaginary Thor for imaginarily flirting with Bucky. He knew he would. Thor probably wouldn’t even have to practically deep throat a corndog like Steve had that one time to keep Bucky’s attention either. Thor would probably just flex his ridiculous biceps and toss his hair over his shoulder and Bucky would get that little delicate wispy voice he got sometimes and wrap himself around Thor or Thor would cart Bucky off with one hand and Steve would never see him again.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t cart Bucky off with one hand either. He’d held a motorcycle over his head with ladies sitting on it once and he frequently threw motorcycles at people too. Maybe he needed to show Bucky again. That would probably get his attention. Or he could “fall” off of a building or get himself blown up again. Or get eaten again. The giant teddy bear hadn’t done much damage to him when it had eaten him. The little fibers from the fluff were a pain in the ass to get off the suit, but it was worth it to have Bucky fawning over him like that to make sure he was okay.

Probably they wouldn’t be fighting any more giant man eating plushie bears for a while though. He’d come up with something eventually. Whatever it would be, Bucky would jump his shit and he would refuse to be contrite because he loved seeing Bucky riled up and then he would brush his hand over Bucky’s cheek or something and Bucky would sigh and forgive him for being stupid. So long as Thor didn’t show up and ruin any of his plans.

“Steve! Dude, I dunno what’s going on in your head right now, but two seconds ago you looked like you wanted to eviscerate someone, then you were smiling like a sap, and now you’ve got the ‘causing bodily harm’ thing going on again. Go get drunk and stop being creepy.”

“Thor’s an ass!”

“He’s not even here. What the hell?”

“He’s gonna steal Bucky.”

“Oh, Jesus I am not being paid enough to deal with your gay white boy problems, you big drama queen.”

“I am _not_ a drama queen, Samuel!” He wasn’t. There wasn’t a single thing he’d ever done that could ever have been construed as dramatic. He was not dramatically inclined.

“It’s a good thing it isn’t cloudy or you would have gotten struck by lightning.”

Steve grumbled, he wasn’t a drama queen, and then walked away from his best friend. Drama queen? Him? The fuck kind of weed did Sam smoke with Clint? Must be some new hybrid Clint was growing. Maybe they smoked too much and that was why Sam was always saying crazy shit like accusing him of being over dramatic.

What did Sam know about dramatics? He just flew around with a bird wing jet pack thingy. Maybe he could ask Tony. If any of them would know about dramatics it would be Stark.

***

“Do you think I'm a drama queen?”

Tony blinked at him for a long moment, well, in between sending little panicked looks to Pepper and Bruce, then shook his head.

“Nope. You don't have a single dramatic bone in your spangly star clad body, Rogers.” He patted Steve on the shoulder awkwardly then ran over to Pepper and Bruce leaving Steve to wonder if he'd just been lied to.

***

Steve giggled as the ceiling spun, or he spun, or the floor spun. Something fucking spun. Was spinning? Spinned? Spunned? He put one foot on the floor hoping it would help, but he was pretty sure the couch was spinning so it didn’t do any good.

When he’d gotten to his apartment he’d found his Asgardian moonshine on his coffee table and hand known Natasha had left it for him ‘cause she’d been the hussy that had taken it away from him to begin with, but only so he’d have some left in case of emergency and fake marrying the dude he was like 99.9% sure he was in love with was definitely an emergency. The 0.1% was just in case he was only in lust with Bucky, but he figured he had to be a little bit in lust with him too cause Bucky was fuckin’ hot and his thighs were like...whoa and Steve wanted to bite them and lick ‘em and stuff and then slide between them and see how tight Bucky could squeeze him with them. Wanted to see up close how thick they were. Clint and Nat had said something about murder thighs and Steve wasn’t quite sure what they meant at first, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense because he was pretty sure Bucky could murder him with his thighs. What a way to go. Damn.

Speaking of going. He needed to go take a shower and go to bed. Mostly he was taking a shower so he could rub one out without getting all sticky in bed because he knew he was drunk enough he’d pass out the minute he got off and he was tired of waking up with his sheets crusted to him. Course if he slept with clothes on it wouldn’t happen nearly as often, but sometimes his skin felt itchy in clothes and his jammies felt weird. It was all Bucky’s fault really. The crusty sheets, not the itchy skin and clothes. Maybe it was his fault? He’s the one that got all touchy feely with himself after thinking of Bucky, but probably Bucky got all touchy feely with himself too. Not over thinking of himself because that would be way conceited and Bucky was definitely not conceited, but maybe thinking about Steve. Or probably Thor. Fuckin’ Thor!

Steve grumbled and took another swig of his moonshine, barely noticing that the bottle was mostly empty save for one tiny drink and sat it on the coffee table, swaying as he leaned forward. Stupid Thor’s booze making him all drunk and shit. He stood up and almost fell back down again with another grumble toward Thor and his stupidly amazing arms. Like...who even needed arms like that? Steve’s arms were good too. He’d pulled down a helicopter with them once. Bucky hadn’t been around for that, which wasn’t fair for Bucky, because Tony and Clint had assured Steve that it looked really hot. Thor probably couldn’t do that with his bare hands. That’s probably why he had to use his stupid hammer that no one else could pick up. Not worthy, Steve’s ass. He had at least managed to wiggle it, which was more than what anyone else had gotten it to move. Bucky could probably pick it up, ‘cause he was so worthy. Like...so worthy. Steve would ask Thor next time he came back to visit. He’d just have to keep himself planted between Bucky and Thor so Bucky wouldn’t fall for his Asgardian pheromones or whatever it was that he had that made him so hot. Steve wondered if Bucky would be more susceptible to Thor because of them. Either way Thor would have to keep his grubby mits off of Steve’s man. Fake man.

Potential man.

Whatever.

There was a shower calling his name.

***

Steve had just climbed out of the shower and gotten his towel wrapped around himself when there was a knock on his door. He started to just ignore it and go put his pajamas on and go to bed, figuring it was Tony there to torture him some more, but then JARVIS popped a screen up on his mirror showing him an obviously inebriated Bucky holding a glass of something in his hand and swaying on his feet with his lips swollen like he’d been chewing on them or making out with someone. Who the hell was going to make out with him besides Steve? Not that Bucky wasn’t gorgeous, he was, but everyone knew he was off limits. Mostly. Like…if Bucky wanted to date someone he could, that was fine. They weren’t really together anyway, but Steve would whine and pine and be pitiful about it. Was that creepy? Was he being creepy again? Shit. He was being Lifetime movie levels of creepy wasn’t he? Not that he’d ever seen any of the movies Lifetime showed. He didn’t watch stuff like that.

“Steve! Lemme in!”

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. What was he supposed to do? Did he answer the door? Pretend he was asleep? Go put his pajamas on and then answer the door? He wasn’t sure he could see Bucky right now without flinging himself at him. He had barely held his shit together during their fake wedding and while cutting the cake and taking pictures after. He had wanted to pounce on Bucky every chance he could. The suit he had picked out for Bucky had done Steve no favors with the ‘keeping his attraction a secret’ thing he planned to do until after their upcoming mission was over.

Bucky knocked again and before his half-drunk brain even realized what it was doing Steve was stumbling through the apartment to answer the door. Who cared about pajamas? Besides, Bucky hadn’t really seen him shirtless or anything yet so now was a good time for that probably.

Bucky swayed toward him, bringing a waft of alcohol with him when he opened the door, then shook his head and blinked as he looked Steve over, eyes lingering on his chest and abs. Steve’s drunken brain supplied that it was the perfect time to return the favor and do some ogling himself since Bucky was kinda distracted. And wow. Thanks brain. Bucky was so fucking gorgeous. His hair was falling messily out of his bun, his eyeliner and mascara had smudged around his eyes looking almost like dark face paint. He was still wearing the silk shirt and pants from his suit. He looked like a raccoon kinda. A cute one. A sexy one. A sexy raccoon. Wait, that sounded wrong. He kind of liked it though.

“Steve! Steve, hi! I brought you a drink! It’s called A Lick and a Promise!” Bucky giggled and threw himself at him, the drink sloshing dangerously close to the rim of the glass. Steve staggered a bit, then gasped when those perfect lips crashed into his. It was awkward and there were too many teeth involved and not nearly enough tongue and Bucky tasted like liquor and that strawberry lip gloss he’d been wearing earlier and probably it was the worst kiss of his life, but he was drunk enough to not really care and besides all that, it was Bucky. His Bucky. His sexy raccoon husband. Bucky pulled back after one last sloppy peck on the lips and giggled again.

Steve grinned at him, “Hi Buck.” And then Bucky hiccuped, his left eye twitched a bit, his face flushed from a drunken blush to full on crimson, and his left arm glitched or so Steve hoped because surely Bucky wouldn’t deliberately throw a drink in his face, would he? And the drink that Bucky had been holding wound up splashed down Steve’s chest. It smelled strongly of alcohol, stronger than he’d first thought, and he looked down as the greenish liquor ran down his stomach and soaked into the towel wrapped low around his hips. He looked back up and saw Bucky’s eyes following the clinging droplets to the edge of the towel.

Bucky muttered something about licks and already having made a promise and Steve yelped when Bucky swayed toward him. A hot tongue dragged across his right nipple and he stumbled backward. Steve knew this was an epic mistake. Drunk Steve however thought this was the best idea of the century. Ugh. He couldn’t let it happen. He wanted it, but not like this. Bucky could do body shots off of him when he was sober. Steve’s eyes glazed over. Thinking about he and Bucky doing body shots off of each other did nothing to help clear his mind. Why was it a bad idea again? He yelped again when Bucky tried to latch onto him like an octopus. Bucky wouldn’t behave like this if he was sober. Steve sighed, he cared about Bucky too much to let him go through with what he’d clearly think was a mistake in the morning.

A really, _really,_ fun mistake though, his moonshine guided thoughts helpfully supplied. Thank you, Thor. But potent alien liquor aside, Steve knew that he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for going through with where this appeared to be leading. And what would Bucky say the next morning, knowing Steve had taken advantage of Bucky’s much more drunken state? Steve shook his head, and as much as certain parts of him didn’t want him to, he knew what he had to do.

“Hey, uh…”

“Steve! I wanna lick you. It’s our wedding night.”

“How’s about we just cuddle, yeah?”

“Can we kiss while we cuddle?”

Steve figured that between Bucky licking the booze off of him and drunk kissing on the couch, drunken making out was the lesser of two evils. Drunken making out and cuddles would probably lead to Bucky falling asleep before Steve could do anything stupid. Anything that kept Bucky from _licking his chest_ \- and oh wasn’t that a thought? - Steve deemed okay, since it would work towards the greater good of not falling into bed with Bucky tonight.  “Okay.” Bucky immediately glomped onto him and Steve stumbled them over to the couch and gently pushed Bucky down onto it. “I need clothes.” Clothes were good. Clothes would keep his sexy raccoon husband from licking him again. But that meant Bucky wouldn’t be able to lick him. Shit. No, wait! Not licking was a good thing right now.

“But you look good mostly naked.” Bucky’s voice sounded a bit wispy like it had a couple times before and then he mumbled something about Southern Belles and wistful sighs and Steve bit his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. Probably Bucky hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Oops. His sexy raccoon husband was so adorable.

“I’m gonna go get some pajamas on. You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“M’kay.” Bucky gave him a crooked smile and Steve rushed out of the living room before he got too tempted to stay mostly naked with Bucky.

He wiped off the booze as best as he could with his wet towel and then grabbed the first thing he came across out of his dresser. He tugged on a white undershirt and the rainbow plaid pajama bottoms Natasha had bought him as quickly as possible without tearing the thin fabric, almost falling on his face twice, and then rushed back into the living room to find Bucky sprawled on the couch with the empty moonshine bottle cradled in his hands. Shit. There hadn’t been that much left. Maybe a small sip, but a few drops were enough to knock Stark on his ass, what would it do to his sexy raccoon husband when he’d already been that wasted?

“Buck?”

“Steve!” Bucky’s smile was crooked and his voice slurred a little bit more than it had before. Steve reached for the bottle and Bucky reached out with his left hand to give it to him. His arm spasmed, the bottle flew from his fingers and hit Steve in the shin, and Bucky smacked himself in the mouth with a yelp. “Owie.”

“Shit!” Steve rushed over, almost tripped over the moonshine bottle on the way there, and carefully pulled Bucky’s hand away from his mouth to see how badly he was hurt. “Baby, are you okay?”

Bucky blinked up at him slowly. “Huh?”

Shit! Steve hoped Bucky was too drunk to realize what he’d called him. “I said, Bucky are you okay.”

“Oh. I dunno.” Bucky poked at his lips gingerly and winced. “Maybe you oughta kiss it better? Just in case?”

Steve could totally do that. In fact, that seemed like a really, really good idea. He could just sit there next to his sexy raccoon husband and kiss his lips better. Just in case they were like...lightly bruised or something. “Okay, Buck.” He sat in the corner of the couch and Bucky immediately plastered himself against him, almost straddling his lap.

“You should start here.” Bucky tapped the corner of his perfect lips and tipped his chin up. Steve pulled him closer, as close as was decent while Bucky was that drunk, and gently brushed his lips over the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

***

Steve sighed into the kiss as he saw a  message from flash on the far wall. _Don’t do anything stupid! :)_ Natasha then. Too late. He was pretty sure he’d started doing something stupid the moment Tony had shown him the first video of Bucky taking down the bad guys. Besides, what did she think he was gonna do? Consummate his fake marriage? Please. Bucky probably couldn’t remember his own name at this point, much less be able to give proper consent, and Steve wasn’t about to make it an issue either.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Hmm?” Bucky blinked up at him dopily and he gave him a soft smile.

“You gotta go, doll. Natasha and Becca will be waiting on you.”

“Eff those Bs,’ Bucky muttered as he stretched. “I wanna stay here.”

“You can’t. You gotta go to your sister so she doesn’t worry about you.”

Bucky grumbled as Steve sat him up and Steve couldn't help but smile. His sexy raccoon husband was fuckin’ adorable. Steve stood from the couch, lifting Bucky with him, and carried him to the door.

“Can you walk, Buck?”

“Mmm.” Bucky nodded, sliding down to stand on his feet and gave Steve a cheeky grin. “One more for the road?” Steve laughed then tugged Bucky close, enough so that he wobbled on his feet, and then gave him a deep kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue. When he let go of Bucky his eyes were dilated, his lips were red even though the lipgloss had long worn off, and he was grinning from ear to ear. “Such a fuckin’ sexy lumberjack.” With that Bucky turned and walked out of his apartment, wobbled more like, and Steve sighed quietly as he watched him stumble into the elevator.

Christ he fuckin’ loved that dork.

He waited until the doors closed before asking JARVIS to let him know when Bucky made it back to his sister and Natasha safely and then for Tony to call him if he was still awake and unoccupied. The last Steve had seen of Tony he’d been giving amorous looks to Bruce, Pepper, _and_ the coffee maker so it was a toss up of which one he had decided to play with. Steve was afraid it was all of them honestly.

Five minutes later, when Steve had finally dragged himself to bed after learning Bucky had safely made his way back to Natasha and Becca, Tony’s voice blared through his bedroom.

“What’s up, Mr. Rogers?”

“Like I’d keep my name. I’d change it to Barnes.”

Tony made a hum of acknowledgement. “Mr. Barnes makes you sound like a librarian.”

“I’d be a hot librarian though. I’ve already got those fake glasses Natasha gave me.”

“True. J said you needed me to call you?”

“Yeah, Bucky’s arm is malfunctioning I think? He threw a drink on me and then punched himself in the mouth.”

“Was he drunk?”

“Very.”

“Yeah. It happens sometimes. It’s a minor bug. I’ll fix it before you two leave just in case he gets that drunk again.”

“Why would he get that drunk again?”

“Rogers, why would the kid get that drunk after your ‘fake wedding’?” Steve could hear the air quotes in Tony’s voice.

“Afterparty?”

“I c...I can’t. My...Pepper! Bruce! Steve just…!” The call cut off and Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s theatrics. If any of them could ever be called a drama queen it was definitely Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 62 comments over the past couple months to reply to. I will, just give me time. And thank you for the well wishes. The next chapter of Intelligence Nerd should be up in a few days.


End file.
